Draco Malfoy and the Recurring Dream Sequence
by Katanes Dreamer
Summary: Haunted by an unpleasant recurring dream, Draco seeks professional help to change it for the better. He should have asked for a receipt. (HPDM)
1. The Dream

WARNING: This is definitely somewhat slashy. (Err, like everything else I've ever written.) Heh heh. HP/DM.  
  
+  
  
Draco Malfoy and the Recurring Dream Sequence  
  
By Katanes Dreamer  
  
+  
  
The Great Hall was resplendent. The enchanted ceiling reflected a smattering of twinkling blue and white stars against a velvet night sky.  
  
Hundreds of floating candles illuminated the space between the long tables, creating a warm glow all around.  
  
Draco Malfoy was in his usual seat, surrounded by his friends, with a smug smile on his face.  
  
Because high above the Great Hall shimmered green and silver flags.  
  
Slytherin colours.  
  
They had won the House Cup with 427 points.  
  
A pool of warmth and unequivocal happiness was filling Draco as he looked at the familiar faces surrounding him.  
  
All his friends.  
  
Pure-blooded and superior in both breed and dignity.  
  
A few seats down from the table, Marcus Flint caught his eye and nodded with a sneer (or was that a smile?).  
  
An acknowledgement that they had made it. The victorious Quidditch match last week had given them the edge that they needed to overtake Ravenclaw in the running for the most points.  
  
Draco felt a swell of pride wash over him to remember that he was an integral part of that team.  
  
Next to him, Goyle bumped his shoulder and grinned. The shove almost knocked him off his seat but he was in such a good mood that he just grinned back at his old friend.  
  
This was where he belonged. They were his kin.  
  
And now they had proved to the whole school that they were the best. They were the cream of the crop.  
  
His father would be pleased, he thought suddenly. He wondered what he should ask for as a reward. A new broom, maybe?  
  
At the thought of his father, he automatically looked towards his mentor and teacher, who also happened to be the best Potions master this side of Britain.  
  
Severus Snape was seated at the Head table with the other Hogwarts professors and the headmaster.  
  
And at that moment, he had on a slight smile and was leant against the high back of his chair contentedly, a wistful look in his ebony eyes.  
  
Draco grinned at the rare sight.  
  
If anyone deserved this honour, it was Snape.  
  
As far as Draco was concerned, Snape was the only worthwhile professor in the whole school. And although he knew that his House Head coveted the Defense against the Dark Arts position most of all, Draco often thought that it would be better if he set his sights a little higher.  
  
Like headmaster, perhaps.  
  
Speaking of whom, the old fool was clearing his throat and seemed about to speak, finally.  
  
Draco sat up expectantly. This was the moment that they had been waiting for. They were going to be awarded with the House Cup trophy.  
  
McGonogall clinked on her wine goblet with a fork.  
  
"Your attention, please." She said loudly.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva. Yes, the time has come for the presentation of this year's House Cup. As you all know by now, Slytherin House currently leads the way with 427 points." A loud burst of applause met with that announcement.  
  
In his seat, Draco was almost hugging himself with happiness.  
  
"Ravenclaw trails closely with 420 points." Another burst of applause.  
  
"Hufflepuff has 350 points." A smattering of applause at this.  
  
"And Gryffindor has 103 points." A more muted round of applause met with this announcement as a few Gryffindors were shaking their heads in shame.  
  
Draco grinned and stared at the losing table.  
  
More specifically, at the trio of idiots.  
  
They were sitting slumped on their seats and looked about as dejected as they deserved.  
  
Draco gloated openly at the pathetic sight.  
  
That's what you get for breaking school rules and going out gallivanting in the Dark Forest at night, he thought gleefully.  
  
"But, certain recent events has also got to be taken into consideration." Dumbledore continued, as the clapping subsided.  
  
What? Draco thought. What's he on about?  
  
"And so, for the most amount of homework turned in by a single student in a century, I award Miss Hermione Granger fifty points."  
  
The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers and applause. The Granger girl flushed pink with happiness at this.  
  
Draco sneered.  
  
So bloody what? They were still ahead by a whole lot.  
  
"Special mention also has to go out to another very important achievement. Fifty points to Mr Ronald Weasley for being Harry Potter's best and most dear friend."  
  
What the f-? Draco frowned darkly.  
  
That was ridiculous...  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
He looked around at the stony faces at his table. They were the only ones.  
  
Everyone else was cheering and hooting. The Weasley boy was now as red as his awful hair with all the attention.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and glared.  
  
Blatant favouritism. Father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this school.  
  
But, whatever right? As long as they still won the Hou-  
  
"And last, but most definitely not least," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"For being able to tie his shoelaces with one hand the other day, I award Harry Potter - 225 points!"  
  
Across the hall, Draco's jaw dropped open.  
  
"And if my calculations are correct, the winner of the House Cup this year goes to GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The green and silver flags unfurled magically to become red and gold.  
  
It was instant pandemonium at the Gryffindor table.  
  
They all jumped up and started cheering and stamping their feet loudly.  
  
Two male students hoisted up the dark haired boy on their shoulders.  
  
Harry raised a hand victoriously into the air and smiled widely at the adoring crowd at his feet.  
  
And Draco woke up in his bed screaming.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Gah.  
  
He spat.  
  
It happened again. He looked at his image in the mirror reproachfully.  
  
He brushed hard. Spit.  
  
Twelve nights in a row.  
  
He shook his head in frustration.  
  
Rinse.  
  
Gargle. Spit.  
  
He paused and glared at his reflection.  
  
Something has to be done.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Draco was lying on his bed, stomach down, and elbows propped up for support. The book he had borrowed from the library was lying before him.  
  
Running a slim finger across the dusty cover for a moment, he read the embossed title again.  
  
'The Giant Book of Dreams'  
  
Dreams, huh? He scoffed. Nightmares, more like it...  
  
Flip, flip, flip.  
  
'Why we dream'. Nope.  
  
'Astral projections'. Nope. 'Symbols in dreams'. Nope.  
  
'Recurring dreams'. Hmm... Worth a look, that was.  
  
Flip.  
  
"Recurring dreams usually indicate the changing process of your psychological growth. It represents a change of ideas, feelings, thoughts - "  
  
Ugh. Skip paragraph.  
  
"Think about what your recurring dream could relate to, come to terms with it, and -"  
  
Boring. He sighed.  
  
I need to talk to an expert, he muttered under his breath.  
  
No sooner than the words had come out of his mouth that the book started flipping its pages automatically.  
  
In seconds, Draco was left staring at the inside back cover.  
  
There was a small inscription at the bottom, in pretty cursive lettering.  
  
"Tickle me.", it said.  
  
So he did.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
He rubbed the words again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He sighed. Bloody hell.  
  
He slammed the thick book shut in frustration and started to turn over to lie on his back.  
  
"Hello there!" a voice boomed from the corner.  
  
Startled, Draco fell off his bed.  
  
Thunk.  
  
Ouch. Cursing softly, he sat up on his sore bottom.  
  
And looked towards the source of his tumble.  
  
A short little wizard was seated in the plush green armchair in the corner of his bedroom.  
  
At first glance, Draco thought it was a boy, but his face was that of middle aged man.  
  
Just a very short one.  
  
"Who are you and what the f- " Draco started angrily.  
  
The man tut-tutted and waved a finger reproachfully at him.  
  
"Language, my lad. Must watch the language." He clasped his small hands on his lap and sat back in the chair, his short legs swinging slightly above the floor.  
  
"Now, as you recall, you asked for an expert?"  
  
Draco blinked a few times. He slowly clambered back up on his bed and nodded cautiously.  
  
"Well, that's me. I'm the author of that particular book you have before you. You might also remember me from other titles such as 'The Giant Book of Memories' and 'The Giant Book of Visions'."  
  
"Not really." Draco drawled slowly.  
  
He was about to make a comment about how such a diminutive man could write a Giant anything, before he checked himself.  
  
This short wizard could help him and it wouldn't be good manners (or wise) to piss him off.  
  
" I mean I've heard of them but I haven't had the time to read them, that is. What with school work and all." he lied.  
  
The wizard nodded understandingly.  
  
"Of course, of course. Now if you don't mind, I usually like to get the business part of the transaction out of the way first."  
  
"Business?"  
  
"My payment, boy."  
  
"You want me to pay you?"  
  
"Well this isn't a free service, you know."  
  
Draco scowled. Great.  
  
"How much, then?"  
  
"Three sickles per visit."  
  
He was going to get Potter for this. He didn't know how, but this was entirely his fault.  
  
"Fine." Draco stuck a hand into his robes and pulled out three coins before tossing it to the wizard.  
  
"Thank you." The wizard pocketed the coins with a small smile. "Do you need a receipt?"  
  
"No, thank you. Can we get started now?"  
  
"Oh, of course. Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
++++++++++  
  
Draco sniffed experimentally at the water in his glass. It smelt of nothing.  
  
Before the wizard had left, he had tapped the glass of water on Draco's bedside table with the tip of is wand and muttered a few words under his breath.  
  
He then told Draco to drink from the glass before going to bed that night.  
  
Supposedly it would turn the events of Draco's recurring dream to something infinitely more pleasant.  
  
Draco swirled the water around for a few seconds and peered into it.  
  
There was neither a change in colour nor any visible residue.  
  
For a brief moment he wondered if he had gotten swindled out of his money.  
  
Well, it's too late now.  
  
With a frown, he downed the entire contents of the glass in one gulp.  
  
Oddly enough, the water was sweet, with an almost fruity tang.  
  
Draco set down the empty glass and got ready for bed.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The Great Hall was resplendent. The enchanted ceiling reflected a smattering of twinkling blue and white stars against a velvet night sky.  
  
Hundreds of floating candles illuminated the space between the long tables, creating a warm glow all around.  
  
Draco Malfoy was in his usual seat, surrounded by his friends, with a smug smile on his face.  
  
Because high above the Great Hall shimmered green and silver flags.  
  
Slytherin colours.  
  
They had won the House Cup with 427 points.  
  
A pool of warmth and unequivocal happiness was filling Draco as he looked at the familiar faces surrounding him.  
  
Hang on.  
  
Someone was tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Draco turned around to face Harry Potter.  
  
"What do you want, Potter? Came to congratulate us, did you?" he smirked.  
  
A few Slytherins tittered in the background.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco snorted and looked at Harry. It was strangely disconcerting the way the boy was staring expressionless at him.  
  
Suddenly Draco felt an urge to stand up. He didn't like the way Potter was towering over him like that. When did he get so tall, anyway?  
  
"Well?" Draco demanded.  
  
Harry remained silent and bit his lip, as if considering his next move.  
  
Now Draco was getting nervous.  
  
Surely Potter can't be all that stupid as to punch him in front of the entire school and faculty?  
  
Suddenly Potter reached out and grabbed the front of his robes with both hands, pulling him from his seat.  
  
"Eep." Draco heard himself squeak, and knew he must have looked as terrified as he felt.  
  
This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to go like this, he thought in a panic.  
  
No sooner than Potter had him firmly in his grasp, was he thrown backwards roughly onto the Slytherin table.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
  
And then, Harry Potter proceeded to ravish Draco on the table with an abandon only found in cheesy Muggle romance novels.  
  
(Not that Draco would know that. He would never read such garbage. Or admit to it.)  
  
After much gratuitous snogging in front of the entire school and faculty, Draco felt inclined to say something sweet.  
  
"Repress much?" he panted.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy." replied the voice next to him breathlessly.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh by the way, I came over to tell you that I finished the Daily Prophet Sunday crosswords the other day." Harry said and wiped at his mouth with his robe sleeve, "By myself."  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
"So bloody what, Potter? I didn't need to know that ridiculous piece of useless information." he mumbled and tried rearranging his clothes to some semblance of decency.  
  
At the same time he wondered if snogging someone meant that he should also start pretending to be interested in that person's life.  
  
"You know why." Potter shook his head in amusement and leant over to kiss him on his forehead sweetly.  
  
"Gryffindor won, silly." He breathed out before covering Draco's mouth with his own and slipping his tongue inside.  
  
Underneath him, Draco's eyes widened in horror.  
  
The green and silver flags above them were unfurling magically to become red and gold.  
  
Harry Potter's hands were slipping beneath his robes again.  
  
And Draco woke up in his bed screaming.  
  
++++++++++  
  
A/N: Tbc, I think. Review please. (please please please)  
  
Okay, that was just sad. 


	2. Part II

++++++++++  
  
After a quick breakfast, where he avoided any and all glances towards the Gryffindor table, Draco Malfoy ran to his next class.  
  
With luck and some extremely clever planning on his part, he figured he could avoid running into Harry Potter all day.  
  
And it was a good thing he was light on his feet too.  
  
++++++++++  
  
(Much later that day)  
  
Draco slammed the door behind him and made straight for the library book. He grabbed it off his desk and immediately flipped to the back cover, practically scratching the two words off in his anger.  
  
"You know - it says 'tickle me', not 'gouge at me with your stubby fingernails', lad."  
  
Draco spun around to face the armchair and its occupant.  
  
"It didn't work. I want my money back. Hand it over. Now." Draco seethed.  
  
"Oh." The short wizard looked a little put out, "Well certainly. Could I have the proof of services rendered, then?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Your receipt, my boy."  
  
"But I didn't get one!"  
  
"Oh. Well then, I'm sorry but you can't get your money back. It's policy, you know. Can't do anything about that, I'm afraid." The wizard said apologetically.  
  
"And you should always ask for a receipt." he added wisely.  
  
"But you were just here! Last night, remember?!"  
  
"Even so. We would still require a valid receipt for refunds. If I were to make an exception for you now, what next? Why, before I know it, all my clients would be asking for their money back!" he laughed.  
  
Draco was very much considering reaching for his wand and hexing the wizard back into the book. After which he would be burning it.  
  
Giant or not, it was still flammable.  
  
"Was there anything else?" the wizard continued coolly.  
  
Draco glared at him and fumed.  
  
"No? That'll be three sickles then."  
  
"Ex-cuse me?" Draco said, incredulous.  
  
"You called for me through the book, didn't you? That constitutes a consultation. Three sickles, please." The wizard held out an open palm and looked at him.  
  
"Why you little bas-"  
  
"Language, my boy. Must watch the language." The wizard sighed and waved a finger at him.  
  
"And I didn't want to have to get nasty, but just in case you were thinking of defaulting on my payment, I would have no choice but to report you to the Ministry's Department of Compensation for Overpaid Wizards."  
  
Draco slammed a fist on his desktop and cursed.  
  
The wizard looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Fine. Fine!" Draco exclaimed as he rummaged through his desk drawer and yanked his coin box out of the depths.  
  
It was in the shape of a large toad and would croak "Feed me" whenever his savings got below a certain amount.  
  
Yes, Potter would definitely pay for this.  
  
He never withdrew his savings. Ever.  
  
Draco poked a finger in the frog's mouth to dig out three coins.  
  
He walked over to the wizard and pushed the money onto his palm with unnecessary force.  
  
"All right, then. Since you are here after all, and it looks like I've paid you yet again, you better start doing some work." Draco threatened with some amount of menace.  
  
The wizard looked unperturbed and pocketed the money.  
  
"And this time, I want a receipt." Draco added.  
  
++++++++++  
  
After much complaining and whinging about the last dream, the wizard finally got Draco to shut up long enough so that he could mutter a new, slightly modified spell into the pre-requisite glass of water.  
  
He reassured Draco that this time, things would be much, much more to his liking.  
  
Although, Draco felt that the short wizard had asked for a LOT of details about his illicit snogging with Potter. (At the wizard's request, he had to recount the episode three times. And was it really necessary to take down notes of it?)  
  
Feeling dirty and used, Draco decided to take a bubble bath to comfort himself before bed.  
  
Only after that did he feel much more like his old self again, and soon got tucked in and comfortable.  
  
With a gulp, he downed the contents (definitely fruity this time) of the glass and settled back onto soft pillows.  
  
He fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The Great Hall was resplendent. The enchanted ceiling reflected a smattering of twinkling blue and white stars against a velvet night sky.  
  
Hundreds of floating candles illuminated the space between the long tables, creating a warm glow all around.  
  
Draco Malfoy was in his usual seat, surrounded by his friends, with a smug smile on his face.  
  
Because high above the Great Hall shimmered green and silver flags.  
  
Slytherin colours.  
  
They had won the House Cup with 427 points.  
  
A pool of warmth and unequivocal happiness was filling Draco as he looked at the familiar faces surrounding him.  
  
This was where he belonged. They were his kin.  
  
And now they had proved to the whole school that they were the best. They were the cream of the crop.  
  
His father would be pleased, he thought suddenly. He wondered what he should ask for as a reward. A new broom, maybe?  
  
At the thought of his father, he automatically looked towards the Head table where his mentor and teacher, who also happened to be the best Potions master this side of Britain; would be sitting.  
  
Except - he wasn't.  
  
Peculiar, thought Draco as he wondered where his Potions Master could be instead.  
  
As if hearing his thoughts, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned.  
  
"Professor! I was wondering where you were."  
  
"I just thought I'd come over to congratulate you, Draco. Also, you'll be happy to know that I just received an owl from your father. He is very pleased with your performance. You should be expecting a present very soon, in fact."  
  
"Oh? Well, I hadn't expected any reward, really. Knowing how proud I've made mother and father is the greatest gift I can receive." lied Draco smarmily.  
  
"Of course, it is." Snape squeezed his shoulder warmly.  
  
And at that moment, he had a contemplative smile and a strange look on his face as his eyes raked slowly over Draco's seated form before him.  
  
Draco startled a little. He suddenly felt that the hand was gripping him a little too familiarly, and he could feel Snape's thumb start to slowly caress him through the robe material.  
  
"Um, sir?" he said, unsure on how to proceed with his favourite teacher.  
  
Perhaps Snape was just lost in a daydream, he thought.  
  
Suddenly and without warning, the man stooped down and whispered in a low voice in Draco's ear.  
  
"You know I'm always proud of you too, Draco."  
  
Draco almost yanked his head away from the sudden closeness to Snape before he stopped himself.  
  
"So, don't I get a present too?" Snape breathed out in his ear, not letting go of his shoulder.  
  
"What?" he blurted, too shocked to mind his manners properly.  
  
Snape slid an arm down his Draco's front and started unbuttoning the shirt that was underneath his robes. A greasy hand slipped inside and started to move over his chest hungrily.  
  
Draco froze. His throat seemed to have closed up in panic and sheer terror, and his limbs stayed locked in place and useless.  
  
This can't be happening, he thought in a daze.  
  
Something was very wrong with this picture.  
  
Snape was feeling him up and nobody was doing anything to help him.  
  
He looked to his right at Goyle. The fool was doodling a picture on the tablecloth with a crayon.  
  
And Crabbe. Pansy was talking his ear off about something or another. Draco threw a desperate glance in Marcus Flint's direction, but he was currently busy picking at his monstrous teeth.  
  
It seemed as if everyone was completely oblivious to the unspeakable horror that Snape was doing to him.  
  
'Oh dear god, not that!' thought Draco as he felt Snape's oily fingers fumble with his belt buckle.  
  
Just as Draco thought he was about to faint, the hands that were molesting his person suddenly fell away.  
  
"Potter! What do you think you are doing?!" snarled Snape behind Draco's back.  
  
"Bugger off, Professor. I know exactly what it was that you were doing and I came over to put a stop to it." A firm, masculine voice rang clearly close by.  
  
Draco's heart skipped a few beats at it for some reason, and he gripped the tabletop to steady himself.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, then you gave me no choice." Snape said, one hand withdrawing a wand from his robes.  
  
"Obliviate!" Snape yelled, pointing a wand at Harry.  
  
Sparks flew, and Harry Potter dove heroically to the floor and rolled to avoid the hex.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he yelled out, whipping his wand out from nowhere, and Snape's wand flew easily out of his oily grasp and sailed through the air.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry aimed directly for the spot between Snape's eyes.  
  
And the evil Professor's oily form immediately stiffened up like a wooden board and fell backward with resounding crash.  
  
(It also slid a few centimetres after that, what with Snape being so oily and all.)  
  
"Bullseye." Said Harry softly from the floor, to no one in particular. It just seemed the thing to do at the time.  
  
Plus, Draco Malfoy was looking awfully good and staring at him with those pretty eyes of his. And Harry Potter knew how to play his hero cards all right. In fact, if he did, he just might get lucky tonight.  
  
Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Draco gaped at the scene.  
  
From Snape sullying his innocent, ripe young body one moment to Harry Potter coming to his rescue the next; like the tortured, misunderstood tragic hero that he was.  
  
Not to mention devastatingly dark and handsome.  
  
(Yes, Draco should definitely stop reading cheesy Muggle romances.)  
  
He realised that he hadn't moved from his seat when Harry started to push himself up from the floor, wincing slightly from the effort.  
  
His shirt front had been ripped strategically to reveal an expanse of tanned, muscular chest. And he had a bloody scrape on his left cheekbone (also very well-placed).  
  
Draco's heart turned to mush as he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to bathe and cleanse Harry Potter's wounds and profess his undying eternal love and gratitude to his saviour.  
  
Harry Potter limped towards him, pulling at Draco's heartstrings with each painful step.  
  
It was only when Harry was standing right in front of him that Draco felt that he really should stand up.  
  
But he forgot that his knees would be wobbly from his emotional ordeal, and he all but fell forward into Harry Potter's strong arms.  
  
They circled around him protectively.  
  
And Draco looked up into Harry Potter's green eyes and wondered when he had gotten so tall when he himself had stayed so short.  
  
"Harry." he said breathily, "Are you all right?" Draco asked, wide-eyed.  
  
To which Harry Potter merely smiled and said, "Never better."  
  
And Harry Potter bent his head forward to kiss Draco on the mouth deeply.  
  
He then proceeded to ravish Draco on the floor with an abandon only found in one of those cheesy Muggle romance novels.  
  
Grateful and turned-on as he was, Draco didn't protest much at all.  
  
After the Deflowering of Draco was over and done with, during which Harry Potter was remarkably gentle and loving, the two lovers lay in each other's arms in blissful contentment.  
  
Harry Potter sighed and leant over to stroke Draco's cheek with a finger tenderly.  
  
Draco smiled, his eyes closed.  
  
"By the way, love, I forgot to mention - I transfigured a Chihuahua into a plate the other day."  
  
"Whuh?" Draco mumbled and opened his eyes sleepily.  
  
Just in time to see the green and silver flags hanging above them unfurl magically to become red and gold.  
  
Harry Potter leant forward and nuzzled his neck with his nose.  
  
And Draco woke up in his bed screaming.  
  
++++++++++ 


	3. Part III

(The next morning in the Potions Lab)  
  
Draco was discovering that having intensely erotic dreams about someone two nights in a row could wreck havoc on one's concentration.  
  
His body was on the verge of betraying him everytime Harry Potter so much as glanced in his general direction.  
  
Or spoke.  
  
Or rubbed his scar.  
  
Or moved.  
  
Or breathed.  
  
Or - (okay, you get the picture)  
  
Not only that, having Snape in the same room was making him break out in cold sweat underneath his robes.  
  
He half-expected the man to reach out and cop a feel everytime he walked past his bench.  
  
Swinging wildly from a heightened state of arousal in one second, to breaking out in cold sweat in another was making for a very, very long Potions lesson.  
  
+  
  
(After the world's longest Potions lesson)  
  
"Ron, did you notice something's been a little. . . off with Malfoy lately?" Harry asked as he walked next to his friend.  
  
"Oh, you mean about how he ran out of the classroom with his bookbag over his crotch?" suggested Ron.  
  
"No."  
  
"So you're talking about how he kept pulling his robes over his chest whenever Snape walked by?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ron looked at his friend blankly.  
  
"Ron, I'm talking about how he hasn't insulted you, me or Hermione at all in the past two days!"  
  
"Uh Harry, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." said Harry sadly.  
  
"I wonder what we're having for lunch today. . ." mumbled Ron, scratching his stomach idly.  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped in his tracks, almost causing Hermione to crash into his back.  
  
"Er, Ron, you and Hermione go on without me okay? I'll catch up."  
  
"Where are you going, Harry?" moaned Ron.  
  
"I'm just going to find Malfoy really quickly. This fell out of his pocket and I think I'd better return it. Could be important!" Harry gestured with a small piece of paper before taking off down the corridor.  
  
Ron shook his head and watched his best friend's retreating back.  
  
"You know Hermione, sometimes I think our Harry's too good for his own - good." he said lamely.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled Ron away.  
  
Boys. . .she thought with a sigh.  
  
++++++++  
  
Draco was but a few steps from the relative safety of his room when someone pulled on the back of his robes and almost made him drop his bookbag.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" he struggled free.  
  
"Oh sorry, Malfoy. You seemed to be in quite a hurry there." Harry apologised as he pushed the glasses up his nose awkwardly.  
  
"Potter!" Draco quickly scrambled to adjust the bookbag over his lap again.  
  
"Um." Harry frowned now as he observed Draco Malfoy's Highly Suspicious Behaviour.  
  
"What do you want with me?" said Draco fearfully as he backed up a few steps. Just a bit more and he'll be in his room.  
  
"Nothing, Malfoy." Harry cocked his head curiously as he took a step towards the twitchy boy.  
  
Yes, something was definitely off. He looked at the bookbag that Malfoy was clutching at desperately.  
  
Harry narrowed his green eyes at it.  
  
Worth investigating, that was.  
  
"Uh. . ." Draco warily took a step back into his room as Harry Potter slowly advanced upon him, eyes fixed to his lap.  
  
"I'M NOT GAY!" he blurted out loudly and slammed the door shut in Harry Potter's startled face.  
  
"Well." said Harry quietly. "That was unexpected."  
  
It was only when Harry had reached the Great Hall that he remembered he hadn't returned the piece of paper to Malfoy after all.  
  
++++++++  
  
Draco tossed the bookbag onto his bed before locking the door behind him for good measure.  
  
With a deep breath to calm his much jangled nerves first, he then strode purposefully to his desk and flipped the book to call upon the soon-to-be- dead wizard.  
  
"Oh, hello again!" said the wizard cheerfully, moments later.  
  
Draco whipped around to face the armchair.  
  
His left eye twitched menacingly as it rested on the occupant.  
  
The culmination of the day's stressful Potions lessons and his embarrassing encounter with Potter was taking its toll.  
  
So without thinking, he lunged towards the short wizard.  
  
"You're DEAD!" he yelled dramatically, grabbing a hold of the stunned wizard's robes.  
  
And the world exploded in his face.  
  
Or rather, there was a loud crack and Draco was sent flying backwards.  
  
He landed on the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Some purple smoke wafted up to the ceiling from the armchair.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Draco said groggily, rubbing the back of his sore head.  
  
He was now lying on his back and had a good view of the dust bunnies under his bed.  
  
Oh, so that's where he left Pansy's book!  
  
He could see the picture of the half-naked bronze god and the longhaired maiden sprawled by his feet on the cover.  
  
Pansy had sulked at him for a week when he told her that he couldn't find it.  
  
The short wizard emerged from the smoke unscathed and walked towards him as if this sort of thing happened to people every day.  
  
"Need a hand?" he offered, with a kind smile.  
  
Draco looked at him and scowled.  
  
++++++++  
  
After much complaining and whinging about his last two dreams, the wizard finally got Draco to shut up long enough so that he could mutter a new, slightly modified spell (again) into the pre-requisite glass of water.  
  
He reassured Draco that this time, things would be much, much more to his liking.  
  
Because this time he had also asked Draco for something that he really liked, to incorporate into the dream sequence - thus guaranteeing a much more pleasant experience for the boy.  
  
Draco had told him that he rather enjoyed raspberry and vanilla ice-cream.  
  
The swirly kind that you get in a plastic cup.  
  
But much to his chagrin later on, Draco had to take three sickles out of his toad bank again - having somehow misplaced his receipt.  
  
Feeling rather upset by this additional withdrawal, he had no choice but to pay up anyway.  
  
Especially since he no longer had the option of inflicting bodily harm towards his short but unexpectedly shrewd creditor.  
  
The wizard had explained to Draco that he had to continuously drape himself with such protective charms before every consultation because strangely enough - several of his clients had rather nasty tempers.  
  
Draco didn't doubt that story for a second.  
  
So with a silent prayer, he downed the contents of the glass and slipped beneath his covers.  
  
He fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
+++++++++  
  
The Great Hall was resplendent. The enchanted ceiling reflected a smattering of twinkling blue and white stars against a velvet night sky.  
  
Hundreds of floating candles illuminated the space between the long tables, creating a warm glow all around.  
  
Draco Malfoy was in his usual seat, surrounded by his friends, with a smug smile on his face. He scooped another spoonful of raspberry and vanilla ice- cream from his dish and licked it clean with relish.  
  
High above the Great Hall shimmered green and silver flags.  
  
Slytherin colours.  
  
They had won the House Cup with 427 points.  
  
A pool of warmth and unequivocal happiness was filling Draco as he looked at the familiar faces surrounding him.  
  
Most were busy tucking into their desserts and pies and didn't notice him.  
  
But a few seats down from the table, Marcus Flint caught his eye and nodded with a sneer (or was that a smile?).  
  
An acknowledgement that they had made it. The victorious Quidditch match last week had given them the edge that they needed to overtake Ravenclaw in the running for the most points.  
  
Draco felt a swell of pride wash over him to remember that he was an integral part of that team.  
  
Even if he had cheated shamefully to get at the Snitch first, a win was still a win, right?  
  
He smirked to himself and reached across the table for a piece of cheesecake.  
  
When a flying gob of chocolate pudding landed on his robes.  
  
Some of it splattered on his neck and face.  
  
His mouth dropped open in shock and disgust.  
  
"What the f -" his eyes instantly locked onto the culprit.  
  
It was that girl, the Ravenclaw Seeker!  
  
Cho-something.  
  
She was smirking at him defiantly.  
  
Several other Ravenclaws had turned and was now watching his reaction with bated breath.  
  
All the little first years covered their mouths in horror.  
  
Draco's blood slowly boiled as he fingered the sticky trail of chocolate sliding down his neck.  
  
Yes, she was going to pay.  
  
Surreptitiously reaching for the piece of cheesecake, he stood up slowly, grey eyes locked onto hers.  
  
By now, the entire hall was watching them in hushed silence.  
  
The Cho girl was looking at him with a deer caught in the headlights look and glanced towards the Head table for help.  
  
Oh no you don't, thought Draco.  
  
Without warning, he wound his arm back and flung the cake-missile towards her with surprising accuracy.  
  
It hit her flush on the face with such force that she fell backwards and onto the floor.  
  
Draco smiled; feeling pleased with himself. He sat back down calmly as if nothing had happened.  
  
Justice has been served, he thought happily and picked up his spoon again.  
  
Unfortunately, chaos chose to ensue from that moment on.  
  
Someone (Draco suspected it was one of the red-haired twins) shouted out -  
  
"FOOOOOD FIGHT!"  
  
All hell broke loose after that.  
  
All manner of puddings, pastries and puffs started hurtling through the air in slow motion.  
  
It seemed as if everyone was getting into the swing of things.  
  
Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.  
  
Attacking each other with confection.  
  
Draco yelped as a plate narrowly missed his head and crashed into the wall behind him.  
  
Very Alarmed, he considered his options and made a split second decision.  
  
He dropped to his hands and knees.  
  
And crawled under the table.  
  
No way was HE getting into this fight.  
  
Let them all get dirty and sticky!  
  
He was going to crawl out unnoticed and hide away in his room for the rest of the day.  
  
Congratulating his genius and sniggering to himself, he soon reached the end of the table.  
  
From there, it was only a few feet to the doors.  
  
Checking to make sure that the coast was clear first; he crawled on all fours towards it like a mouse.  
  
He would have made it, if it wasn't for a pair of sneaker-clad feet that suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
Draco looked up slowly, a sense of foreboding filling him before he even saw who it was.  
  
Harry Potter cleared his throat pointedly and grinned down at him.  
  
He had some unidentified yellow gunk stuck in his hair and blueberry syrup running down the side of his face and down into his robes.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. . . You waren't thinking of sneaking out by any chance, were you?" said Harry Potter loudly, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Uh oh, thought Draco.  
  
"Now, just wait a minute, Potter -" Draco pushed himself up to his knees in front of the boy.  
  
"No way, Malfoy. You started this."  
  
And he emptied a huge bowl of whipped cream from nowhere and onto Draco's head.  
  
Draco froze in shock for a few seconds as gobs of the thick white cream ran down his hair and face.  
  
It covered him completely.  
  
He could hear laughter and Harry's footsteps squeaking away from him.  
  
Draco angrily wiped some of the cream away from his face so he that could open his eyes.  
  
"Potter. . ." he started and slowly got up from his kneeling position.  
  
But Harry Potter didn't hear him.  
  
He was already halfway across the room and was now gleefully tossing handfuls of green jelly at some cowering Hufflepuffs, obviously having the time of his life.  
  
Fearing No More Stains now (seeing as he was already covered in the stuff), Draco sprinted ahead and launched himself onto the unsuspecting boy.  
  
They fell to the floor in a sticky, gooey mess.  
  
Or rather Harry Potter fell to the floor and Draco landed neatly on top of him.  
  
Sitting up, he straddled Harry Potter's waist with his knees. At the same time, he also spotted a dish of ice-cream that someone had left conveniently nearby.  
  
He grinned.  
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
But the boy underneath him was already covered in so much gunk and syrup that it wouldn't make much of a difference if Draco were to mess up his face with it.  
  
So he did the only thing that he could think of.  
  
He pushed the robes off the bewildered boy and tore his shirt wide open.  
  
He then reached for the dish and upturned it squarely onto the Harry Potter's bare chest.  
  
Who yelped from the sudden chill and tried to buck him off with his hips.  
  
"Oh no, you don't Potter!" Malfoy gripped his hips and kept him in place before he maliciously smeared the cold ice-cream all over.  
  
"Hah!" Draco finally said with satisfaction as he sat back and admired his handiwork.  
  
Harry Potter was staring at him open-mouthed.  
  
His chest was covered in a swirly pink and white motif. He was presumably too shocked to move or say anything.  
  
Looking down at him, Draco had a sudden impulse to taste the ice-cream.  
  
He really did like raspberry and vanilla, after all.  
  
So without further ado he leaned forward and raked his fingers down Harry's chest, tracing a pattern of clean parallel lines downwards.  
  
He hadn't expected Harry to arch himself upwards into his touch like that.  
  
Or moan.  
  
Feeling rather turned-on by this new development, Draco sat back and proceeded to lustily lick and suck his fingers clean; one at a time.  
  
Harry Potter's bright green eyes intensely followed his movements.  
  
In the space of a few seconds the mood had certainly shifted somewhat.  
  
Fingers finally clean; Draco leaned forward again to get himself a second helping.  
  
But this time, Harry Potter grabbed his wrists firmly and yanked him forward.  
  
"Malfoy. . ." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Potter." he licked his lips innocently, "I hope you don't mind. But I really do like raspberry and vanilla."  
  
"I see. . ." said Harry, not letting go of his wrists. "What a coincidence. I really like chocolate and whipped cream." he said huskily.  
  
And then, Harry Potter proceeded to ravish Draco on the floor with an abandon only found in really cheesy Muggle romance novels.  
  
After much gratuitous humping and face-licking, the two boys lay on the floor sticky and panting.  
  
"So it was custard that was in your hair, then." Draco said after a while, fervently hoping that it won't go straight to his thighs.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, "Oh. I suppose so." He rolled over to his side to face Draco, and rested his head in his hand, using his elbow for support.  
  
Draco looked at him warily.  
  
"What, Potter?"  
  
"Oh nothing," he replied with a cheeky grin. "I missed a spot, that's all." He bent forward and nibbled on the dab of chocolate still stuck on Draco's earlobe.  
  
"Mmm. . . That's nice, Potter. Don't stop."  
  
"This reminds me. . .Did you know I've finally got a complete collection of Chocolate Frog cards?"  
  
"Shut up, Potter. You're spoiling the moment."  
  
Harry ignored him and blew in his ear lightly, sending chills down his spine and raising the little hairs at the back of his neck.  
  
"Uh huh. Hannah Abbott traded Burdock Muldoon for my Roderick Plumpton the other day." He mumbled happily and bit Draco's earlobe gently.  
  
"Potter, either shut up or get your tongue out of my ear."  
  
Harry Potter laughed under his breath and suddenly his face was hovering over Draco's.  
  
His fringe was tickling Draco's forehead.  
  
"You're so freaking cute, Malfoy." he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Of course I am." Draco huffed but he couldn't hold back a grin.  
  
Harry bent his head to kiss him sweetly on the lips once and pulled back, raising his eyebrows apologetically.  
  
"But you still lost, though." said Harry sadly.  
  
Draco's grin died on his lips.  
  
He felt an odd sense of déjà vu.  
  
The green and silver flags above their heads were slowly unfurling to become red and gold.  
  
Harry Potter was giving him Eskimo kisses with his cold nose and murmuring sweet nothings.  
  
And Draco woke up in his bed screaming.  
  
+++++++++  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I LOVE THEM! I LOVE YOU!  
  
*clears throat*  
  
O-kay. . .  
  
A couple of people asked some questions and I thought I'd answer in my most helpful manner.  
  
Have I ever read cheesy romances? : Err. . . Of course, hasn't everyone? But I don't do that anymore, though. No, no, I've conquered that nasty habit many years ago. In fact, I'm currently working on a patch to hawk on e-Bay (for those poor people still afflicted but trying to kick the habit).  
  
When is BM starting again? : Hmm I'm going to dodge this one because I don't want to get pelted with rocks and such. *hides*  
  
And finally no, sadly I don't have a bunch of chapters for this fic all written up, Gia. I'm just winging it best I can, really.  
  
And that would also eventually be my official excuse when this fic turns crappy at some point in the foreseeable future.  
  
Happy holidays everyone!!! :-)  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Katanes D. 


End file.
